


hiraeth

by asexuelf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Qrow doesn't want Clover to leave.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> this is so damn short and also the first fic ive written that isnt sally face in 2 months but. gosh. fairgame really has my heart huh
> 
> hiraeth is a welsh word! the closest meaning would be homesickness, but in the title it's meant to denote that they've found their missing home 😉 with maybe some ep12 pain sprinkled on top if you aren't in denial like me
> 
> for background: they've just finished having sex SKDJSJ not nsfw enough for my smut pseud, but still suggestive.
> 
> hope you enjoy! 💖

The laugh that leaves Qrow is breathless, almost delirious, made worse (better) by the dead weight suddenly on top of him.

"Yer squishin' me, Ebi…"

Clover has the gall to press his lips to Qrow's ear in a kiss, his smirk felt plainly against the cartilage. "After all that, we're on a last name basis? Did you have a bad time?"

He knows damn well Qrow had a great time. Is having a great time.

Again, Qrow finds himself giggling, unable to bite his tongue to keep it from escaping. When was the last time this sound left him without alcohol in his bloodstream? "I'd say I had fun. But if you want me to call you Clover, you'll have to prove that was  _ skill _ and not all luck."

Qrow may exactly not be a regular casanova, but even he knows sex is supposed to be a little more complicated than that just was. Especially considering his (un)lucky semblance. Broken condoms, awkward scratches, a nose knocked hard against the back of someone's head… Made all the worse by Qrow's cursed touch.

But not tonight. Not with Clover.

"Oh, trust me, Branwen," Now that mouth trails up Qrow's throat, warm and smiling as it nips playfully at his jawline. "That was all skill."

Qrow bites his lip and laughs and laughs and laughs. He can feel Clover's smile. He can feel how relaxed he is, every inch of his skin pressed against Qrow's. He can feel… tacky, sticky, gross. Sweat is starting to cool - among other things.

"Blegh," he groans. "You gotta roll over. And use that fancy fishing rod of yours to get us a towel, would you?"

Humming an affirmative, Clover pulls away as if to do just that, but Qrow reaches behind and pulls him back without thinking.

"W-Wait." He swallows, face suddenly warm. "Stay here."

It comes out like a question. Faint and unsure, giving Clover pause.

Then those arms wrap back around him again, tenderly this time, as if intent on keeping him. "Okay," Clover says easily. He gives Qrow another kiss - on his temple, on the apple of his cheek, down to his shoulder… "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

And for a while, Qrow is content to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 💖


End file.
